


Rude Awakening

by missingnolovefic



Series: Aboat Time [2]
Category: Lazer Team (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Hangover, Multi, Nudity, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, parenting is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingnolovefic/pseuds/missingnolovefic
Summary: It’s bad enough to find his daughter in bed with Zachary. It’s worse to find her in bed, naked, with Zachary and Woody.Spiritual sequel to New Year's Kiss.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing so much angst for Lazer Team, my brain short-circuited and insisted I post something fluffy IMMEDIATELY.
> 
> Alternate title: One plus One plus One is Some (because threesome puns)
> 
> Sequel to New Year's Kiss, which will be posted for the Holidays prompt.

It’s bad enough to find his daughter in bed with _Zachary._ The boy has been after her for ages, and his crude comments are all but burned into Hagan’s brain. He still shudders at the memory of listening to them go at it - even if it turned out Mindy was possessed by an alien, and they were fighting, not having sex.

The moments where he’d been convinced he was hearing his daughter have sex with _Zachary_ of all people is one of his worst memories in his life, just after getting divorced and nearly dying.

He has, however reluctantly, come to accept that his daughter has made a choice, and after a year of dating, he has to admit (to himself at least, never out loud, especially if there’s a chance of it getting back to Zachary) that the boy, despite all his bluster, is actually kind of sweet where his baby girl is concerned.

Which does not, in any way, prepare him for the sight greeting him as he steps into Mindy’s room this morning. Intent on spending most of his day off with his baby girl, for as long as she tolerates him hogging her time, he comes up to wake her after cooking breakfast. He’s graciously let her sleep in, considering it’s New Years and they’ve both been up late partying. He hadn’t even heard her come in, now that he thinks about it.

So, he knocks and walks into Mindy’s room, intent on surprising her with a family breakfast. Instead, he freezes in the door, mind drawing a blank as he takes in the scene.

It’s bad enough to find his daughter in bed with _Zachary._ It’s worse to find her in bed, naked, with Zachary _and Woody._

Mindy’s lying on the right, pressed tightly against Zachary, nearly falling out of a bed that was _definitely_ not bought with three people in mind. The blankets are barely covering her at this point, leaving no doubt about her state of undress. Zachary’s armoured arm is flung over her waist, the boy in question lying on his stomach, wild mop of curls just peaking out from beneath the blankets, snoring softly. Most of his legs are sticking out, the blanket pulled high over his head.

His other arm is resting on Woody’s stomach. The helmeted boy is laid out on his back, blankets twisted around his legs, but hairy chest on full display. Several pillows are piled under and around his head, probably to keep him from bumping his helmet into Zachary’s head. His right arm is dangling off the bed, his left vanishing under Zachary’s blanket.

Hagan can only stare blankly.

Suddenly, an alarm goes off. Mindy falls off the bed with a yelp, and Woody bolts upright, while Hagan jumps a foot in the air. Zachary simply groans, pulling the blanket completely over his head and off his butt, and _Hagan’s not seeing this-_

The alarm cuts off, the silence ringing in its absence.

“What. The fuck,” he presses out between clenched teeth, closing his eyes and counting from ten backwards.

“Dad!” Mindy squeaks, and when he opens his eyes to look at her, she’s scrambling to wrap herself in one of the blankets. Not an easy task, considering Zachary is lying partially on top of it and isn’t budging, even as Mindy tugs on it.

“What,” he starts slowly, clearly enunciating each word, “is this?”

“A threesome,” Woody pipes up, visor blinking in front of his face, “a form of group sex involving three people-”

“Oh my God!” Mindy exclaims, hiding her face in the blanket.

“-though _threesome_ is most commonly applied to a casual sexual activity involving sexual activity among three participants, a threesome may also be found in a long-term domestic relationship, such as polyamory-” Woody babbles on nervously, only for Zachary to slap his chest.

“Dude,” he groans, poking his head out of his blanket cocoon to glare blearily at the other boy. “Sh’up. ‘Ve headache.”

“Taking into account the amount of alcohol you consumed last night, the most likely diagnosis appears to be dehydration,” Woody offers helpfully, turning away from Hagan with relief. “Considering how little water you drank and the physical activity we engaged in-”

“Nope!” Hagan shouts, flailing his arms. “I don’t want to know this. I don’t want to _see_ this.”

“You should have knocked!” Mindy complains, finally having freed the blanket from where Zachary is hogging them. The boy groans, grabbing a pillow and stuffing it over his head.

“I did!” Hagan protests. “You didn’t answer!”

“For good reason!” she cries out, waving one hand to her bed, the other holding her makeshift toga closed.

Hagan glances over her companions helplessly, not sure what to say. For all that he considers himself a good parent, finding his two younger teammates in bed with his daughter is a bit… much. Especially since he already thinks of them as his adopted children at this point. He needs time to process.

“...I made breakfast?” he offers hesitantly, slowly inching backwards out of the door. Zachary lifts his head, flopping over onto his back as he squints in the direction of the door, blankets pooling around him, and _Hagan is not looking, God help him-_

He slams the door shut.

“Breakfast?” he hears Zachary ask, voice muffled through the wood. Mindy laughs, and Woody rambles on about something, but Hagan tunes them out.

As long as his baby girl is happy, he’ll figure out how to deal with… this.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on my [tumblr](http://miss-ingno.tumblr.com), [sideblog](http://funfahcts.tumblr.com) or leave a comment! Concrit welcome.


End file.
